


I never thought that my lesson plans would include you

by 99pinksausages



Series: the adventures of JinHwi [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Aged-Up Character(s), Deephwi, Fluff, M/M, can rabeoji adopt winkdeep????, fluff this is jinhwi we r talking about, i just love jinhwi, i love daehwi so much don't hate my son, jinhwi, jinhwi with kids, jinhwinkcham, teacher!daehwi, winkcham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99pinksausages/pseuds/99pinksausages
Summary: Daehwi's parents are scared that their son would be alone for the rest of his life. Little do they know a small-faced person will change everything.





	I never thought that my lesson plans would include you

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to thank @eternallydaehwi on twt for beta-ing my work ily

Lesson plans are the only plans Daehwi have in his life. His parents are always pestering him on having someone to spend his life with. It is because their son never had someone special, like ever! They’re worried that Daehwi might spend the rest of his life alone. But Daehwi’s happy.

He’s happy with his current job, being a pre-school teacher. He loves kids. Seeing the kids everyday make him happy already and he wishes nothing more. Well, he had a crush on someone back in high school but his shy ass did not make a move and just let it pass.

He focused so much on studying during college and forgot all about his social life. He had friends, well just two namely Park Jihoon and Park Woojin. But those two got together and suddenly Daehwi became their designated third wheel. They would always invite Daehwi but he thought it would be better if he’d just leave the two by themselves. He would occasionally join them because in the end those two are his best friends and nothing can change that.

One day, Woojin called Daehwi inviting him to eat out on a Friday night, which is tomorrow. Daehwi wants to pass but he misses them so he agreed. “Sure Woojin-hyung! I’ll come! But please don’t be all flirty with Jihoon-hyung in front of me.” The older laughed, “Yes David. See you soon!”

Daehwi’s younger than Jihoon and Woojin because he studied a little bit early for his age. So he would often call the two his hyungs. 

 

Daehwi was preparing for his afternoon class in 10 minutes. He went to the classroom waited for his other students to arrive.

He was surprised to see a kid, crying so loud. “Eunjae-ya! Why are you crying?” he asked as he ran to his student.

 

“My. Mom. I. Want my. Mom!!!!” Eunjae said in between his cries.

 

Daehwi hugged him and assured him that he’ll be fetched by his mom later. When he looked up, he did not see Eunjae’s mom. “Eunjae-ya, where’s your mom?”

“I’m n-not with m-my mom.” Eunjae answered while sniffing. 

 

That’s when Daehwi noticed a young lad in front of him. “Are you his hyung?” he asked the but there was no response. The tall figure was only staring at Daehwi while the latter was busy calming Eunjae down.

“Uhm excuse me? I was asking if you are Eunjae’s hyung?” Daehwi repeated and the lad was startled and started shaking his head and coughing as if he came back from spacing out. 

“Uhh, yeah I’m his hyung. Our mom had an emergency so she asked me to skip work to send Eunjae to school.” The unnamed lad said.

“Ohh that’s why our Eunjae is crying. Eunjae go to your seat now I’ll just talk to your hyung.” He patted the kid’s back.

 

Daehwi stood up to look at Eunjae’s hyung properly. And wow! His face is really small. A doughnut’s even bigger than this unnamed person’s face. 

 

“I believe I did not get you name? I’m Lee Daehwi, Eunjae’s teacher. Nice to meet you!” Daehwi extended his hand.

The unknown person stared at Daehwi’s hand for like a full minute making Daehwi clear his throat. “Ah! Oh! I’m Bae Jinyoung! Eunjae’s older brother…” Jinyoung said while shaking Daehwi’s hand.

“Jinyoung-ssi you can leave Eunjae now. You can fetch him at around 5pm. Have a nice day!” Daehwi said flashing his smile to this Jinyoung person. Daehwi is still amazed by this person’s visuals. He could be an idol if Daehwi’s honest or maybe an actor but he looked like he suck at acting.

“Oh! No, I would like to stay here. Mom asked me to skip work today and I don’t have anything better to do. I think my day will be more wonderful with me here sitting at the back. So can I sit at the back?” he said while smiling at Daehwi. Boy! This Jinyoung is already smitten with our pre-school teacher.

“Oh sure! You can sit at the back Jinyoung-ssi.” With that Daehwi went on with his class. He would look at the guy sitting at the back from time to time. He would always catch that Jinyoung looking at him. Everytime Daehwi would catch him looking; he would feel his heart race. And that feeling is foreign to him.

When the class ended, Daehwi clasped his hands together to say his final words. “Okay class, it’s time to go home! Pack your things and bid your goodbyes to your classmates. See you tomorrow kids and Goodbye! Stay safe!” 

 

Daehwi was smiling and waving at the kids when Jinyoung is suddenly approaching him. “Teacher Daehwi, thank you for teaching Eunjae today. Eunjae-ya say goodbye to Teacher Daehwi.” The kid bowed to say his farewell and went on to get his things and shoes.

“Thank you, Daehwi-ssi.” Jinyoung said with a smile. 

 

Daehwi is shook.  _ Why is this person like this? Is he flirting with me?  _ Daehwi thought to himself.

“No worries! It’s my job! Thank you too, Jinyoung-ssi. Be safe!” Daehwi said with a smile and went on fixing his stuff. 

 

Jinyoung walked away to help his brother wear his shoes. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Daehwi-ssi!” and winked. He fucking winked at Daehwi.

Daehwi is again shook and clutched his chest. The last time he felt this was back in high school with his crush, Kim Samuel. Samuel’s a member of the dance club which was where Daehwi met him. Nothing happened between them because Daehwi would always run away whenever he sees Samuel.

It’s been 6 years since he last felt that intense feeling. And now he’s experiencing it again. “Is this love at first sight? Or am I just excited? No, no Daehwi! He’s just handsome with a small face.” Daehwi grabbed his water and chugged it.

\--

Today’s friday which means it’s the last day of work day and that he’ll get to meet Jihoon-hyung and Woojin-hyung later which excites him. And he’ll see Jinyoung too later.

Daehwi went to his classroom. He’s currently fixing his things and the classroom equipments when someone called him. He turned around and saw Eunjae’s mom standing by the door with Eunjae by her side.

 

“Teacher Daehwi, I’m sorry about yesterday I had an emergency and asked my eldest son to accompany Eunjae here.” Eunjae’s mom said in an apologetic tone.

“No it’s fine, Mrs. Bae. Everything’s fine! I’ll take care of Eunjae.” Daehwi answered with a smile, waving at Eunjae who grinned at him. 

 

Mrs. Bae thanked him and began to leave. Daehwi scanned the place but there is no Jinyoung loitering around. He’s disappointed. 

 

“Daehwi-yah! Don’t be disappointed. He just winked at you! Ugh!” He ruffled his hair in annoyance.

“Teacher Daehwi  why are you talking to yourself, are you ok?” Yerim asked. Yerim is Woojin’s younger sister. “Yes Yerim-ie! I’m sorry!”

His class went on and he dismissed the students. He fixed the classroom and went to check his phone. He texted Woojin-hyung asking where they will eat dinner. After sending the text, he went outside to go to the nearest café when suddenly he heard someone call out, “Daehwi-ssi!”

He turned around to see a panting Jinyoung.  _ Wow he’s even handsome when he’s panting like a madman.  _  “Oh! Jinyoung-ssi? What are you doing here? Your mom already fetched Eunjae.” 

 

Jinyoung is wearing a white long sleeves with a purple tie, (which was weird but Daehwi likes purple so he likes it) his coat on his hands.

“No…I…went for you. Uhm…do you have plans tonight?” Jinyoung asked, fiddling with his fingers.

Daehwi thought of dropping 2park for Jinyoung but recalled how violent those two can get and dismissed the thought immediately. “I already made plans with my best friends…I’m sorry Jinyoung-ssi! I would love to go with you but…”  _ what if I bring Jiinyoung with me?  _ Daehwi thought,  _ no we’ll be catching up. _

“Oh, no it’s fine. What about next Friday? Can we have dinner together?” Jinyoung asked hopefully. 

 

He nodded his head at Jinyoung. “Call! See you next Friday!”

“Yes good! That’s a date then!” with that Jinyoung ran away leaving Daehwi shocked and confused at the same time. He feels unusually happy right now. Is it alright to feel that way?

 

He turned around and checked his phone to see if Woojin replied to his message. After seeing Woojin reply, he continued to walk because the place they are meeting at is just around the corner.

“DAEHWI-SSI WAIT!”

He looked back to see Jinyoung running towards him again. When he reached him, Jinyoung just shoved his phone to Daehwi’s hand. “Daehwi-ssi! Daehwi-sii, can I have your phone number?” 

 

Daehwi smiled and began to type his number. “I even added myself on kkt. Bye! Be safe!” 

\--

He reached the said restaurant and already saw the two lovebirds seating. “Hey guys! I miss you but it looks like I won’t matter here.” 

The two went to suffocate him with their tight hugs, enveloping him in between them and Daehwi would be lying if he said that he doesn’t miss this feeling.  

 

“I missed you Daehwi-ya!” Jihoon said while ruffling Daehwi’s head.

“I missed you too guys! But can we order now? I’m really hungry!”

They ordered their food and went on to catch up with daily life and stuffs. Daehwi stuffed food on his mouth, “Oh by the way, there’s this guy wh—“

“OH MY GOD! DAEHWI’S TALKING ABOUT A GUY! IT HAS BEEN 6 YEARS SINCE YOU TALKED ABOUT A GUY OMG!” Woojin shouted which earned a slap on the head from Jihoon because he caused everyone to look at them.

“SHUT UP PARK WOOJIN!” Daehwi rolled his eyes. “So yeah, there’s this guy who went to accompany a child in my cla—“

“OH MY GOD HE’S ALREADY MARRIED? AND HE HAS A KID OMG DAEHWI I DID NO—“ then again Woojin was hit by Jihoon with Daehwi joining in this time.

“WOOJIN-HYUNG CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME TALK? So he accompanied his BROTHER to my class and guess what! He stayed at the back and I caught him looking at me. He even winked at me before he went out.”

“OH M—“

“Today he was running when I went outside the school. He invited me to dinner but I told him I had plans with you guys.”

“YOU SHOULD’VE BAILED OUT ON US TO GO WITH HIM! OH MY GOD DAEHWI! YOU LOST THAT CHANCE!!!” Jihoon shouted while stabbing the table with a chopstick.

Daehwi rolled his eyes. “I want to meet you guys and besides he asked me again if I can go next Friday, I said yes and he said that it’s a date an—“

“DAEHWI’S A GROWN MAN NOW FINALLY YOU ARE ALREADY 23! IT’S TIME FOR YOU TO GO ON DATES!” Woojin commented which earned him another hit from Daehwi.

“and he asked for my number and I even added myself in his kkt! He’s really handsome!” Then their food is now being served. “I’ll talk more about him later, first let’s eat.”

Daehwi’s so busy eating his food. He’s seated across the lovebirds. He would often get their meat but they would let Daehwi.

Daehwi was comfortably eating and laughing with his best friends when a familiar figure caught his eyes. He froze.

 

“Oh! Bae Jinyoung?” Daehwi blinked. He’s not sure if this Jinyoung is the Dinner Jinyoung. 

 

Jinyoung glanced at their table and saw someone familiar. “Oh! Jihoon-hyung! Woojin-Hyung! Nice to see you here! My parents are here but I don’t see them anymore. Mind if I join you guys?” 

Daehwi can’t bring himself to  lift his head up.

 

Jihoon grinned at Jinyoung and gestured at the vacant seat besides Daehwi. “Yeah! Sure sure! Sit beside him. By the way this is Daehwi, Daehwi this is Jinyoung.”

“Daehwi?”

 

“Jinyoung?”

 

A small world indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST JINHWI FIC! i love jinhwi so much and please don't hate daehwi my son who is so small and fragile! if u want to talk abt jinhwi or 2park or basically jinhwinkcham hit me up on twt @99pinksausages !! comments r appreciated ily all! ill write the next one soon!


End file.
